Electrically conductive composite materials are known wherein conductive fibers and non-conductive fibers are secured to a support surface by needle-punching and these may have different applications such as providing shielding against electrical or magnetic fields. Such surface coatings are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,840.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,137 describes a composite material which is impregnated with a heat curable resin comprising a layer of conductive fibers and one or more resin-carrying layers. Such fabrics are therein disclosed to reinforce utility poles. It is also described that this material can be impregnated into molds for curing.